Cordura
by Pequinessa
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy observa a Rose, mientras juega un partido de Qudditch. ¿Que pensara el sobre al prefecta Gryffindoriana? Lean y descubranlo. SM/RW


**Bueno les traigo un ones-shot, de una pareja de la cual me enamore tras leer Rojo&NegrO, de Monalisa17. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Allí estaba el, de nuevo, observándola cual idiota.<p>

Es que era imposible apartar la mirada de aquella caballera roja como el fuego.

Era imposible apartar la mirada de esos ojos, azules y misteriosos como el océano.

Su cabello rizado era manejado por el viento, haciendo que revolotee por toda la cancha.

Su piel, blanca como lo nieve, contrastaba de manera deliciosa con su labios color cereza, y sus diminutas pecas, que hacían que su piel se viera mas perfecta.

Su cuerpo voluminoso, que dejaba entrever que ya no era ninguna niña, no señor. El entrenamiento de Quidditch habia logrado formar un cuerpo armonioso y seductor.

Su dientes blancos y perfectos, dejaban ver una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Scorpius Malfoy se encontraba admirando, una vez mas, como la prefecta Gryiffindoriana arrasaba en el partido contra Ravenclaw. Es que no habia mejor buscadora, Ella era su jugadora estrella, veloz, agil y astuta. Las mejores cualidades. El uniforme de entrenamiento se apretaba a su cuerpo y dejaba la imaginación de muchos chicos volar. Pero esta Rosa tenia espinas.

Todos se esperaban que la hija de Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, sea una timida chica, traga libros de una inocencia insuperable. Pero se equivocaron. Rose Weasley, era una leona en carne y hueso. Valiente y altiva, con el mentón siempre alto, no dejaba que nadie ni nada la intimidara, siempre veía a los ojos a sus contrincantes y no se dejaba humillar. Audaz para los enfrentamientos verbales con las distintas casas, y feroz cuando la situación lo requería. No dudaba ni un segundo al empuñar su varita y atacar. Su gran repertorio de hechizos, la colocaba como la bruja mas brillante de Hogwarts.

Rose Weasley era una constante contradicción, con su cara de muñeca de porcelana, sus movimientos delicados y femeninos, y su forma de hablar, tan correcto y elegante. Pero su personalidad no encajaba con su imagen.

Esto era lo que mas le atraía a Scorpius de la pelirroja. Que fuera tan difícil de tratar. Que a pesar de su apariencia, era una fiera que se comportaba de forma controlada. Y eso lo volvía loco. Le encantaba que lo mirara con superioridad, a pesar de ser mas baja que el, le encantaba la forma en que mordía el labio cuando pensaba en algo. Amaba la forma en su cabello se movía al compás de su andar.

La repentina euforia de los de Gryffindor lo saco de su trance. Como se esperaba, Rose habia atrapado la Snitch, provocando que su equipo ganara.

El rubio sonrio. Siempre ganaban si ella jugaba para su casa. Es que a pesar de ser parte del equipo, ella decidía que partidos jugar y cuales no, y nadie la contradecía. Así era ella.

Pero había algo que molestaba de sobremanera a la Weasley. Y esa molestia tenia nombre y apellido.

Scorpius Malfoy.

Odiaba que el fuera mejor que el. Siempre tenia contestaciones mas ingeniosas, era mas rapido, mas veloz, mas fuerte. Y eso la derrumbaba.

Odiaba que la mirara de esa forma tan intensa, que le sonriera con esa sonrisa torcida, que su cabello fuera rubio y brillante. Que luciera tan suave que deseaba acariciarlo. Odiaba la forma en la que sus ojos eran del color de la plata. Grises metálico, impenetrables. Odiaba que el fuera el prefecto de Slytherin, odiaba que fuera tan irresistiblemente prohibido.

Scorpius observo como la joven se dirigía a los cambiadores, luego de recibir su dosis de halagos, euforia y saludos.

La intercepto en la entrada.

-Weasley, buen partido, tan impecable como siempre- Y le dedico una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-No hace falta que me digas algo que ya se Malfoy-Rose arqueo las cejas-

-Con un gracias era suficiente, después de todo se lo que te gusta que te adulen-

-No me gusta que la gente me adule, no necesito a nadie para hacerme saber que soy buena en lo que hago-Y luego agrego-Gracias…¿Era eso lo que querias escuchar?

-Como siempre, tan complaciente Rose- Detesto la forma en que dijo su nombre, detesto que sonara tan bien…detesto que su voz fuera tan profunda y melodiosa.

-Todo un placer-Sonrio sarcásticamente-Ahora si no tienes nada mejor que decirme me retiro. Con permiso-Hizo el ademán de irse, pero una mano fuerte la tomo de la muñeca halándola hacia atra y pegándola contra la pared.

-No dije que te podias ir-

Sintió el aliento calido del Slytherin contra su piel, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

-Malfoy, si me conoces, sabes lo que te conviene-Amenazo ella mirándolo de lleno en sus orbes grises.

-Querida Rose…Te conozco mejor que nadie-Murmuro el.

Los brazos del rubio descansaban a los costados del cuerpo de la chica, imposibilitando su salida. Y su cuerpo estaba peligrosamente pegado al de ella.

Rose, sintio como su cuerpo la traicionaba, haciendo que su corazón de desbocara y empezó a respirar agitadamente. Acto seguido se humedeció los labios, provocando que Scorpius casi perdiera la poca cordura que poseía estando tan cerca de ella.

Se fijo en sus labios entreabiertos, húmedos, y rojos. Estaban pidiendo a gritos ser besados

-¿Por qué Malfoy?-Pregunto ella de súbito

El semblante de el, reflejaba confusion

-Por que eres mejor que yo, porque siempre me superas en todo…No importa lo mucho que me esfuerce no puedo alcanzarte…¿Es que disfrutas haciéndome miserable?

A toda respuesta Scorpius sonrio. Si solo supiera, que el se esforzaba por alcanzarala a ella. En las vacaciones se internaba en la biblioteca de su madre para estar a un nivel intelectual parecido al de ella, en invierno jugaba Quidditch, siempre, a toda hora, para poder compararse a ella en velocidad. Y una vez que la alcanzo, Queipo superarla. Porque sabia que si alguien la superara ella intentaria ser mejor, y siempre pensaria en el. Siempre. El solo queria tener espacio en la mente de Rose. Nada mas. Si solo supiera.

-Rose…Nunca disfrutaria de algo que te haga daño. Nunca.

-¿Entonces porque?-Su voz denotaba intriga.

-Porque quiero ser digno de ti-Los labios del Slytherin estaban peligrosamente cerca de su cuello. Ella sentia como su aliento le quemaba la piel. No comprendía lo que el le estaba diciendo. ¿Digno de ella? ¿Como diablos debería tomarse esas palabras?

-Malfoy, no te atrevas a burlarte de mi-Le dijo desafiante, mientras clavaba sus orbes de azul profundo en los de el.

Scorpius tuvo que desviar la miarada para no perderse dentro de ellos. Y la dirigio hacia los suculentos labios de ella.

-Nunca me burlaria de usted prefecta…-Respondio con una sonrisa burlona.

La piel de ella hervia bajo el contacto de las tersas manos de el.

El heredero Malfoy hundio su nariz en el cuello de la Weasly, aspirando a su aroma. Embriagándose de el.

Rose no pudo evitar gemir. Intento con todas sus fuerzas sacárselo de encima. La estaba volviendo loca, y odiaba no poder controlar la situación.

El gemido de la pelirroja y sus intentos de empujarlo, pegando mas el cuerpo de ella al de el estaban acabando definitivamente con su cordura.

Es que cordura y Rose Weasley no iban bien en una oracion.

De repente sintió como los labios de el se posaron sobre su cuello. Contuvo el aliento. Trazo un camino de besos hasta la comisura de los labios de la leona. Luego pego su boca a la oreja de ella. Tomo la mano de ella y la deposito sobre su pecho.

-Toma todo lo que quieras de aquí, todo te pertenece-

El corazon de Rose latia debocadamente, sentia como su barrera de hielo era derretida por las caricias del rubio, por sus gestos, por sus sonrisas, por su voz…Todo en el era una tentacion. Y odiaba que al estar prohibido la atrajera mas.

De repente busco sus labios y los beso. Scorpius no se esperaba esa reacción. Pero no la desaprovecho y se movio sobre los labios de Rose. Ella abrio la boca, permitiendo el acceso de la lengua de el dentro suyo. Ella entrelazo sus manos al sedoso cabello del rubio, jugando con el, y atrayendo su cabeza hacia ella, para profundizar el beso. Scorpius rodeo la cintura de Rose con sus brazos torneados y la apretó contra ella. Pero le parecía poco, quería fundirse con ella.

Rose lo empujo lejos. Su respiración era acelerada.

Scorpius la observo confundido.

-Malfoy, que te quede claro…Tu no puedes hacerme perder el control. Tu no puedes venir y derretir una barrera que con tanto esfuerzo levante. No puedes venir y derretir mi corazon de hielo. Y si algo va a pasara, sera porque yo lo desee, no porque tu lo quieras. No me interesa si así lo deseas o no. Yo tengo el control sobre ti, y te guste o no, así sera. Así que deja de buscarme. Porque hará falta mas que un par de palabras y lindas sonrisas para que caiga por ti.

Scorpius sonrio de lado. Claro…Como no se lo espero. Así era ella, siempre queriendo tener el control sobre todo. Siempre manejando todo. Pero a el le encantaba la forma decidida en que ella actua. Le encantaba la forma en la que nada se escapaba de sus manos. Pero lo que Rose no sabia, es que esto no había sido mas que una prueba.

Ella logro romperse frente a su contacto.

La vio alejarse de allí, a paso firme, pero con elegancia.

Sonrio triunfal. Rose Weasley seria suya. Pero esta vez, no importa si no lo deseara. Porque nunca podría tener el control de la situación que la envolvia con Scorpius Malfoy. No podía controlar sus pensamientos, ni su cuerpo. Y con esto lo había demostrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Si llegaste hasta aca...Muchas gracias por leer!<strong>

**Reviews son aceptados con efusiva alegria:)**

**-Peque &%/·"$~()#**


End file.
